


Breakfast of Champions

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Day of School, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Takeda's first day of work at Karasuno just isn't going very much to plan at all.





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Free For All bonus round. Prompt was "It's Takeda's first day at his new job, and nothing is going well, but at least the guy at the convenience store where he stops for emergency coffee is nice enough (even after he trips and spills it everywhere)."
> 
> In which I offload all of my start of school anxieties about first week of school onto poor Takeda.

It would be less embarrassing if Takeda had just overslept or forgot to set his alarm on his first day at Karasuno. It would even be understandable, since he's barely been able to sleep for the three days leading up to his first day of school, but it's not the case at all. He'd started out on time, or close to it after sneezing toothpaste all over his first shirt, then got onto the platform just as the train doors were open, and breathed a sigh of relief when he barely made it and the doors closed behind him.

Only to realize that across the platform a couple kids in Karasuno uniforms were milling about, and Takeda was definitely on the train going in the wrong direction. At least he managed to get a seat when he switched trains at the next station.

By the time he was at the right station, Takeda was frazzled enough that stopping for coffee was a necessity. He'd sworn he was going to break his college coffee habit with his new school routine, but this seemed like enough of an emergency situation, and there was a small store right at the bottom of the hill.

"Breakfast of champions," the clerk drawled as Takeda dropped his can of coffee and his package of strawberry bread on the counter. He set his cigarette down in the ashtray to ring up Takeda's things. He ran an eye over Takeda's new suit and bag. "First day, sensei?"

"Oh, is it that obvious?" Takeda smiled thinly, wishing he didn't show how flustered he was so easily.

"Little bit," the clerk said. "Four hundred yen. But mostly it's that teachers learn quick to stop somewhere else, since so many students come in here."

Takeda was opening his mouth to say he didn't mind running into his students when there was a thump against glass door so hard it made Takeda fumble the contents of his change purse onto the countertop.

"Oi!" the clerk hollered. "Quit roughhousing! Get to school!"

"Sorryyyyy!" One of the students burst in, making the door bell jangle wildly. He was small, definitely a freshmen, dark hair slicked up into hilarious spikes, and seemed incapable of standing still as he grabbed an onigiri and hopped into line behind Takeda, bouncing on the soles of his feet. "Oh! Are you a teacher at Karasuno? It's my first day!"

"Mine too," Takeda said, scooping up the last of his scattered change and mustering up the friendliest smile that he could. "Are you excited?"

"YOU BET!" the kid hollered, although he sheepishly lowered the volume under the shop clerk's glare. "It's close to home so I can sleep later, I'm gonna join the volleyball club, and best of all, the uniforms are _so awesome_."

The kid struck a pose like a superhero, hands on his hips, and Takeda struggled with all his might not to crack up. Behind him, the clerk's loud snort wasn't helping anything.

"It does suit you," Takeda said. "Let's both work hard, all right?"

"Yeah!" The kid slapped his 150Y on the counter and trotted off, his friends hollering at him to hurry up from outside, already shoving half his onigiri in his mouth.

"EAT A REAL BREAKFAST!" the clerk hollered after him. He turned back to Takeda, looking just as derisive. "You too."

"Ehehe," Takeda chuckled sheepishly. "I better run too. See you around, I guess."

"Not if you're smart," the clerk grunted, slumping back into his chair and picking up his cigarette again.

Outside, Takeda squared his shoulders, bag in one hand and coffee can clutched tight in the other. Nothing to do but get the first day over with.


End file.
